habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Official Habitica Challenges
Official Habitica Challenges are Challenges created by Habitica's staff in the "Habitica Official" category. They often have multiple winners. Some have Gem prizes for one or more winners or give other special prizes. Some are repeated each year. Take This Challenges The Take This Challenge Series was announced on June 9, 2016, and was designed by Take This, a nonprofit organisation that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. There are ten challenges in the series and each one runs for a month. The series is repeated when the tenth challenge finishes. When each Take This challenge ends, every participant is given one piece of the Take This Armor Set (except for players who have already earned all of the pieces in the set). These are ladder rewards—the first challenge you participate in gives you the Shield, and so on. Additionally, the winner of each monthly challenge receives 10 Gems, and five runners-up receive 2 Gems each. There is only one active Take This challenge each month but archived copies of all the challenges can be found in the �� Library Tasks and Challenges guild. Players can join those archived challenges at any time to give themselves copies of the challenge tasks but those archived challenges will never have winners. It's Dangerous to Go Alone! The first challenge in this series, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!", focuses on cultivating offline friendships. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * June 9 to June 30, 2016 **'Winner': janey_p **'Runners-Up': Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, and Deiket *March 1 to March 31, 2017 **'Winner': SuchARarity **'Runners-Up': miketheguy101, TheRossGamer, B_Rud, Cj_Cesareo, and Jacob Da Jeweler *December 5, 2017 to January 2, 2018 **'Winner': Acoustikarl **'Runners-Up': Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey *September 3, 2019 to September 30, 2019 **'Winner': @Ukioye_Kana **'Runners-Up': @TheReptilianCave, @Merilio, @DocBajillian, @Melodyheart, and @Melanchoii Check Your HP! The second entry in this series, "Check Your HP!", challenges participants to record their mood over time and look for patterns. View archived copy. User "Mocó, o Matusael" shared a chart by the Center for Quality Assessment and Improvement in Mental Health useful for this challenge. Its running dates and winners are: *July 1 to July 31, 2016 **'Winner': bookguinea **'Runners-Up': abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, and ProfDzul *April 1 to April 30, 2017 **'Winner': julkamo **'Runners-Up': James Ruf, Thiago Escobar, Dotts, and Brad is addicted to coffee! * January 2 to February 1, 2018. **'Winner': PoNyasha **'Runners-Up': -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, and redfeather *October 1 to November 1, 2019. **'Winner': @shadowdancer16 **'Runners-Up': @kuumathebronze, Ras Algathier, @OldMan76, @JuanaTango, and @Khontis Cast of Characters! The third challenge in this series, "Cast of Characters!", asks participants to draw their feelings as RPG characters in order to help process their feelings. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * August 1 to August 31, 2016 **'Winner': Dragonezss **'Runners-Up': elizacorps, jwmeyer86, chady025, Max Yong, and Nightstalker_oL *May 2 to May 31, 2017 **'Winner': ShoTaka **'Runners-Up': Steve the Dragon Slayer, Christina Melfi Passavia, Kingphisher, Servalan, and Júnior Rodrigues Knd *February 1 to March 1, 2018 **'Winner': lovinglyquietcat **'Runners-Up': Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br, and Tarashiko *November 1 to November 30, 2019 **'Winner': Geomiceman **'Runners-Up': Christen, no_robot, �� KidSlazy ��, marek13, and Nova Rose I Am The Night! The fourth challenge in this series, "I Am The Night!", focuses on forming better sleep habits. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *September 1 to September 30, 2016 **'Winner': ladyhalation **'Runners-Up': Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson, and jenroseho *June 1 to July 3, 2017 **'Winner': Chandramani Adil **'Runners-Up': racherinh, auburntouch, lavraiedre, celedine, and 长颈鹿的尾巴 *March 1 to March 31, 2018 **'Winner': Jon Johnson **'Runners-Up': valosin, ninaninet, awcward, Jackie Stack, and SaphirSoleil Test Thy Courage! The fifth challenge in this series, "Test Thy Courage!", focuses on practicing positive interactions to help participants become more comfortable engaging with others and building connections. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *October 2 to October 30, 2016 **'Winner': taranion **'Runners-Up': Lenny Pepperbottom, Captain Jolly, Red, vorpalblade, and G! Plus *July 3 to August 3, 2017 **'Winner': SciStar **'Runners-Up': minaqo, dnux, Karzn, Odeloen, and Benign_K *April 2 to April 30, 2018 **'Winner': Nietos **'Runners-Up': Teslectrik, Mflute, Kolthar, lilyandrosemary, and thewandererrae *December 2 to December 30, 2019 **'Winner': @r-flan2020 **'Runners-Up': @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek, and @drilcipher Keep Calm and Carry On! The sixth challenge in this series, "Keep Calm and Carry On!", focuses on alleviating anger and stress. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *November 2 to November 30, 2016 **'Winner': Rone Filho **'Runners-Up': smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan, and 淳 *August 3 to September 1, 2017 **'Winner': wakupedia **'Runners-Up': Sarah Blake, Drago Nar, secretlondon, Birgitte, and LifeChanging *May 1 to May 31, 2018 **'Winner': Betsy **'Runners-Up': Caiwan (Sári Péter), tebrilas, Christopher, eeyoregirl, and Serenity Hero's Triumph! The seventh entry in this series, "Hero's Triumph!", challenges participants to volunteer to help others. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *December 1 to December 31, 2016 **'Winner': AngelaY **'Runners-Up': KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva, and Deomew *September 1, 2017 to October 5, 2017 **'Winner': David Rule **'Runners-Up': José Barata Gonçalves, Ar_tem, Ziggy, schooler, and Ayano *June 1 to June 30, 2018 **'Winner': StormyMudd **'Runners-Up': MrPandaChao, likesevenspoon, Maira Severo, Laylah, and panzerkroete *January 1 to February 3, 2020 **'Winner': @Mythenmetz **'Runners-Up': @copjack, @egroeg0808, @nathgama, @k4m3n, and @Abbastract Multi-Player Co-op Exercise The eighth challenge in this series, "Multi-Player Co-op Exercise", focuses on exercising with a friend. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *January 3 to January 31, 2017. This challenge focused on exercising with a friend. **'Winner': IvokaOrange **'Runners-Up': nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave, and Arawasa the Unseen *October 5 to November 2, 2017 **'Winner': antfrommagicant **'Runners-Up': Dalton Galke, FearMyPaintBrush, Silverilly, VulcanGopher1, and Salamander *July 2 to July 31, 2018 **'Winner': Lex Talion **'Runners-Up': wcampospro, KorJik_3, FortemFiducia, DanDee, and Xander Scott *February 4 to March 3, 2020 Notice Me, Senpai! The ninth challenge in this series, "Notice Me, Senpai!", focuses on participants reaching out to others when they're struggling. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *February 2 to February 28, 2017 **'Winner': Lucy Zhuang **'Runners-Up': Emithyst, 5h4d0wd4nc3r, rjboo, Ellie Goldshire, and Alex the Healer *November 3 to December 5, 2017 **'Winner': M L **'Runners-Up': Trompadour, Eule, mizuki_F, PhiaFox and Dragon *August 2 to August 31, 2018 **'Winner': Sebem.seme **'Runners-Up': Jessie, MaxClayson, kayote, Madison Walrath, and LaChistosa Gaining Inspiration Points! The tenth challenge in this series, "Gaining Inspiration Points!", focuses on finding new ways to express yourself, capturing ideas on the go and dedicating time to developing them throughout the week. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *September 2 to September 30, 2018. **'Winner': Wehna **'Runners-Up': Sikk Jones the Rogue, Archangel, Tally, Micha The Seer, and Eeveelee +2 Intelligence Bonus! The eleventh challenge in this series, "+2 Intelligence Bonus!", focuses on deep learning about a topic of interest. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *October 2 to October 31, 2018. **'Winner': PrimordialDream **'Runners-Up': Marieke Bresseleers, Supertest, Keri-Ann Moore, Jobber, and Xaina the ??? This One Goes to 11! The twelfth challenge in this series, "This One Goes to 11!", focuses on pausing for calm and focus amid feelings of pressure or overwhelm. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *November 2 to November 30, 2018. **'Winner': digitalkitty isawesome **'Runners-Up': jtm119, Jicaffo, Azburn, Snowdesert, and Hicholyta. Don't Be a Completionist! The thirteenth challenge in this series, "Don't Be a Completionist!", focuses on prioritizing tasks and goals. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * December 3, 2018 to January 2, 2019. **'Winner': Hoofter **'Runners-up': mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda, and fghberius Feed Me, Seymour! The fourteenth challenge in this series, "Feed Me, Seymour!" challenge invites us to change some of our eating habits for the better, as good nutrition is important for our overall wellness! View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * January 2 to February 1, 2019. **'Winner': _andrey **'Runners-Up': Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje, and NTScott Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care The fifteenth challenge in this series, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care," focuses on tending to the energy reserves we use when helping others. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * February 4 to March 1, 2019 **'Winner': orli **'Runners-Up': Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest, and selesnyancat Do One Thing Well The sixteenth challenge in this series, "Do One Thing Well," focuses on working more diligently to do one thing at a time. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * March 1 to April 1, 2019 ** Winner: Денис Кадников ** Runners-Up: addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru, and gabriellamara Harder, Faster, Stronger! The seventeenth challenge in this series, "Harder, Faster, Stronger!," focuses on increasing physical activity. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * April 1 to May 1, 2019 ** Winner: Evan Cowan ** Runners-Up: ResearcherLilly, corinnetags, Lucy, mrdarq, and Snarky Organize Your Inventory! The eighteenth challenge in this series, "Organize Your Inventory!," is about learning to keep participants' spaces organized to reduce clutter and stress. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * May 2 to June 1, 2019 ** Winner: t3h5rC ** Runners-Up: avogad-ro, DrearyDear, BlueSky, Riou, and Keeva You've Got a Friend in Me The nineteenth challenge in this series, "You've Got a Friend in Me!," focuses on expressing participants' appreciation for others. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * June 3 to July 1, 2019. ** Winner: 13_phoenix ** Runners-Up: rpelepei, Khaamo, kikithegecko, calankh, and augustgreatsword Rolling a Natural 1! The twentieth challenge in this series, "Rolling a Natural 1!," focuses on building personal resilience. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * June 1, 2019 to August 1, 2019. ** Winner: lemoneater ** Runners-Up: @renan-eccel, @moments_1d, @Rynna, Krzysiek, and Iverina Falchion Enter Sandman! The twenty-first challenge in this series, "Enter Sandman," focuses on sleep hygiene. View archived copy. Its running dates are: *August 1, 2019 to September 3, 2019 ** Winner: Weatherwax (@Weatherwax1) ** Runners-Up: TacoDanger (@hb-3b58tnlhnzgixkj49), Mis (@Ellaiyn), @GodofTroll, @ellie_ivanova, and @agateAngel Playing the Long Con! The "Playing the Long Con!" challenge began on July 7, 2016. Unlike the monthly challenges, this is an ongoing challenge and will not award prizes. The tasks are designed to help participants stay healthy during convention season, so players can join and leave it as necessary. The challenge is available here - Playing the Long Con! New Year's Resolution Guild Official Challenges The Official New Year's Resolution Guild runs a monthly series of official challenges designed to help members build and maintain goals. New Year's Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge The Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge is a companion challenge to a four-part series on the official Habitica blog on how to use Habitica to stick to your 2016 New Year’s Resolutions after the initial magic may have worn off. The companion challenge runs each January and gives participants the chance to win 10 Gems. Its running dates and winners are: *January 20, 2016 to February 17, 2016 **'Winners': Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr *January 5, 2017 to January 31, 2017 **'Winners': thesuperalice, booksandchips, Meriah, hazey_sunshine, and Valendro *December 21, 2017 to February 1, 2018 **'Winners': upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, and Stijn Verwijmeren Begin Your Quest This challenge focuses on refining and narrowing participants' goals to ensure achievability. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *January 2, 2019 to February 1, 2019 **'Winners': RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza, and grimreader *January 1, 2020 to Feburary 3, 2020 ***'Winners': @MaryanHatch, @AlexGarbus, @Feverfew_mole, @shadow-who-walks, and @cyoosh Hone Your Weapons This challenge focuses on making sure participants' goals for the year are specific and achievable. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *February 1, 2018 to March 1, 2018 **'Winners': angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino, and Dani *February 4, 2019 to March 1, 2019 **'Winners': Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks, and Jinmav *February 4, 2020 to March 3, 2020 Reach for Your First Achievement This challenge focuses on celebrating participants' progress and looking ahead to next steps. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *March 1, 2018 - April 2, 2018 **'Winners': LuxInWonderland, kheftel, Midnight Reverie, bookishninja, and VeganValerie *March 1, 2019 to April 1, 2019 **'Winners': DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful, and 7NationTpr Rally Your Allies This challenge focuses on building accountability by reaching out to supportive people in participants' lives. View archived copy Its run dates and winners are: *April 2, 2018 to May 1, 2018 **'Winners': V-Starr, Carlos Víquez, lilliburlero, NowyChris, and PizzaMyHeart *April 2, 2019 to May 2, 2019 **'Winners': punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy, and Baileythebookworm Review Your Combat Tactics As the year approaches its halfway point, this challenge focuses on refining strategies to help participants stay motivated and keep moving forward. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *May 1, 2018 to June 1, 2018 ** Winners: RubberSoul, Carolee, MyNameIsNotRyn, Rapunculus IV, and notunremarkable *May 2, 2019 to June 3, 2019 ** Winners: CamelliaLynne, wespe, bdwilson, skyflower, and Mawri Mark Your Journey! At the halfway point for the year, this challenge is designed to help participants gain motivation by reflecting on how far they've come and all the positive changes they have made. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *June 1, 2018 to July 2, 2018 **'Winners': Pyrrh Pianissimo, Stephable, Lizzie, zoefcunningham, and Tortoise *June 3, 2019 to July 1, 2019 Convene Your Companions This challenge focuses on building accountability with friends in Habitica's social spaces. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *July 2, 2018 to August 1, 2018 **'Winners': Krilae, catliyon, cemelee, Rafael Moura, and Eduardo The Invincible *July 1, 2019 to August 1, 2019 **'Winners': papachops, Krilae, mmlado, archalyus, and Roisinn Count Your Treasure This challenge focuses on evaluating participants rewards and making adjustments where appropriate. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *August 1, 2018 to September 4, 2018 **'Winners': Enkia the Wicked, wondergrrl, renko, Mibbs, and TereLiz *August 1, 2019 to September 2, 2019 **'Winners': @rcgwriter, @silverivy, @dontanticipate, @Namida2u, and @Frowldrees Celebrate Your Triumphs This challenge focuses on looking at the progress participants have made in the first three-quarters of the year and celebrating positive outcomes big and small. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *September 4, 2018 to October 2, 2018 **'Winners': RubberSoul, KateMomster, 0xymore, Sindyr, and IceBlueMelody *September 3, 2019 to October 1, 2019 **'Winners': Inkblots, Betelgeuse_aOri, timohi, IceBlueMelody, and han- Staying Strong This challenge focuses on maintaining motivation as participants approach the end of the year. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *October 2, 2018 to November 2, 2018 **'Winners': REN, drcaptainmaria, Helengoesrogue, Mistress Cerny- Cerny Pie, and Taichi1 *October 1, 2019 to November 1, 2019 **'Winners': @boxofdelights, @aethelflaeda, @pygy, @threethreethree, and @ScarlettJill Here Be Dragons! This challenge focuses on obstacles that arise as participants approach the end of the year. View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *November 2, 2018 to December 3, 2018 **'Winners': misketti, CamelliaLynne, DrearyDear, Mikachu, and Zsuzsa *November 1, 2019 to December 1, 2019 **'Winners': @LuxInWonderland, @noblegeas, @thebadhobbit, @Slardibarfast, and @yasaminnb Journey's End and New Beginnings This challenge focuses on reviewing the past year's successes and planning for an even better New Year! View archived copy. Its run dates and winners are: *December 3, 2018 to January 2, 2019 **'Winners': Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie, and DeLauraen *December 2, 2019 to January 1, 2020 **'Winners': @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh, and @DerRue Gather Your Party This challenge focuses on identifying participants' online and real life supporteds and setting up accountability systems with them to increase the chances of reaching goals. View challenge. Its run dates and winners are: * April 2, 2019 - April 30, 2019 **'Winners': punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy, and Baileythebookworm Community Costume Challenges The Community Costume Challenge is an annual challenge that began in 2014 and runs throughout the month of October each year. In this challenge, participants who dress up as their Habitica avatars in real life, post a publicly-available picture on social media, and link to their post in the Notes section of the Challenge To-Do receive a "Costume Challenge" badge. Beginning in 2015, participating costumes have been posted on the Habitica Tumblr blog unless a participant specifies otherwise. Back-to-School Challenges Back-to-School Advice The Back-to-School Advice Challenge asks participants to use social media to explain how they use Habitica to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with Habitica, or just give advice on using Habitica to be the best you can be. Its run dates and winners are: *September 12, 2014 to September 30, 2014 **'Winners': DJ Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, and Mizuokami *August 27, 2015 to September 27, 2015 **'Winners': Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery, and goblin Back-to-School Preparation The Back-to School Preparation Challenge includes a set of tasks designed to help the students of Habitica transition from summer break to the start of the school year. Its run dates and winners are: *August 8, 2017 to September 30, 2017 **'Winner': Alexander Beyer **'Runners-Up': Edrine Yumang, Metaluce, biubiubiu, Os_0013, sophiashinies, Brown, axb286, useper, and Yomogia *August 8, 2018 to October 2, 2018 **'Winners': Hanieh S, MXD, boknoy4, zyf32123, and MotThePaladin *August 6, 2018 to October 1, 2019 **'Winners': gils__, talklesssmilemore, Nadoko, pigmaniac1941, and French1Fry Spread the Word Challenges The Spread the Word Challenge asks participants to post about Habitica on blogs or social media, and awards gems to the most popular posts. Its run dates and winners are: *January 2014 **'Winner': ALEX KRALIE **'Runners-Up': sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, and thaichicken *December 31, 2014 to January 31, 2015 **'Winner': TomFrankly **'Runners-Up': GinnyLovegood, InfH, hollyandvice, Esor Huang, Lisa, Archimagos, Purplatypus, Graowf, bbundy, anna_roed, 839120, kburk97, Dreavyn, Jujimufu, Andrea Enke, cerovac, olafthesnowman, DarkMayhem, and FoxWhiskers April Fools' Day Challenges SUBMIT TO YOUR FLOWERY OVERLORDS :D (2015) On April Fools' Day 2015, an official parody challenge was published in the Tavern by Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER. Party with the April Fool! (2017) On April Fools' Day 2017, an official challenge was posted in the Tavern, entitled "Party with the April Fool!" and created by Definitely Not the April Fool. Between April 1 and April 3, players could share their photobombed avatars on social media, along with a link to Habitica and the hashtag "HabiticaAprilFools", for a chance to win Gems. A blog post was posted with all the winners' screenshots as well as other favorite photobombed avatars. Winners: Anna Lilliman, CaptivatingLight, Lalaitha, Tousled Smile, and Acquafortis Fortis April Fool's Social Media Challenge (2018) On April Fools' Day 2018, an official challenge was posted in the Tavern, titled the "April Fools' Social Media Challenge." Between April 1 and April 3, Habiticans were invited to display their tiny pets and mounts by sharing their avatar images on social media. A post on the Habitica blog showed off screenshots from the winners, staff members, and many others. Winners: Al Lith, Frar of the Lonely Mountain, Garwinna, Meakuel, and Koliz. April Fool's Social Media Challenge (2019) On April Fools' Day 2019, an official challenge was posted in the Tavern, titled the "April Fools' Social Media Challenge." Between April 1 and April 3, Habiticans were invited to display their veggie pets by sharing their avatar images on social media. A post on the Habitica blog showed off screenshots from the winners, staff members, and many others. Winners: isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything, and Zelah_Meyer. Send Us a Postcard Challenge From July 19 until August 31, 2016, players who mailed the Habitica staff a postcard (and included their return address) received a limited-edition Habitica postcard with a promo code for the Unconventional Armor set. This set was previously only given out at conventions. No winner was declared for this challenge, and no Gem prize was offered. The staff detailed the aftermath of the challenge in a Behind the Scenes blog post. Mobile App Challenge The Mobile App Challenge ran throughout the month of February 2016. To participate, users had to download and try either the iOS Mobile App or the Android Mobile App. Ten randomly-selected winners received 10 Gems each. Winners: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb Habitica Video Sharing Contest The video sharing contest was announced on January 8, 2016, when Habitica released its first video commercial, and ended on January 31. To participate in this challenge, players shared the video on social media and linked to their shared posts in the notes of the challenge To-Do. A randomly-selected winner received 25 Gems. Winner: Baggs98 Name the Gryphon The Name the Gryphon challenge was launched on July 31, 2015, the inaugural Habitica Naming Day. Between then and August 10, over 1600 players submitted names for the Royal Purple Gryphon that appears in Habitica's new logo. A 30 Gem prize was awarded to NobleTheSecond, who suggested the winning name "Melior", and a secondary prize was given to TangyDragonBBQ, who independently submitted a slightly different variant of the same name. First Place Winner: NobleTheSecond Second Place Winner: TangyDragonBBQ fr:Défis officiels d'Habitica ru:Официальные испытания Habitica Category:Challenges Category:Incentives Category:Community